My GrownUp Christmas Wish
by xXxAngelwithAttitudexXx
Summary: Sure, everyone missed Harry, by no one, except Ginny and Fleur knew that Harry told Ginny that he loved…no…loves her and that he ran away before Ginny could say anything. READ ME!


My Grown-Up Christmas Wish

¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ § ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤

Author's Babble – Hey people! It's that time of the year again, but not everyone is in the Christmas-y mood. This is a one shot, and it is a companion piece to 'What! Your Sister is Dating Harry Potter? COOL!' and 'What Now' and it is told from Ginny's point of view about how the war is affecting her.

NO FLAMES! But _Constructive Criticism is welcomed._ This is my first attempt at angst/romance story, so be gentle.

¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ § ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤

Outside looked like a winter wonderland, as corny as it sounds, it was true. The snowflakes swirled around the trees and everything else in it path, leaving it a trademark powdery white.

Yes, you could feel that Christmas was near. The days were getting short, and the nights were getting longer…colder…darker. Yes, you could feel Christmas was around you, but you could not feel it _in you._

¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ § ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤

_Christmas used to be my favourite holiday. 'Used to' – notice the use of past tense. Christmas was one of the few times the Weasley family was together…but war was here, and now Christmas served as a bitter reminder of how things used to be, and how it could have been._

_Yeah, yeah. The Christmas decorations were up, mum did her cleaning, baking and everything else you do to prepared for this holiday, but you could see her heart was not in it._

_Me, mum and Fleur were the only ones left in the Burrow; everyone else had gone to war. _

_Bill was doing some kinda secret mission for the Order, even Fleur was clueless to when her husband could be. God alone knows how Fleur manages, but just barely. You could plainly see how much she loves my brother and how being away from him was killing her softly. All we know is that he's still alive, and that fact alone is what keeps Fleur going everyday. Fleur is strong, but it's only a matter of time until she cracks._

_Charlie was…gone. And I know in my heart he's in a better place. Away form the war, the hatred, the violence…everything. He was caught in the crossfire of the Death Eaters when they ambushed Charlie's camp in Romania. The reason for the attack is unknown, the only information we know is that it was an inside job. Meaning that, that was a Death Eater inside who helped with the attack._

_Percy…Percy is in St Mungo's, in the 'Closed Ward' – for permanent Spell Damage. A group of Death Eaters cornered him in the Muggle London, in an alleyway and tortured him until he lost his mind. He's like an empty shell now, he does not talk…he can't talk, they have to force him to eat, bath…but the first and only time we went to visit him , he just looked at us with…a sad look on his face. _

_Regret…sorrow…confusion? Mum broke down completely when she saw him, Percy looked at her for a couple of seconds, and began to patting her on the head. I nearly cried there…he looked so……lost._

_Fred and George continue to amuse me. The Death Eaters ambushed them at WWW, and that did more good that bad. You should know better that to attack a joke shop. The shop was empty of customers at that time, so no one was hurt. Ha, the Death Eaters kept picking up the fake wands, so the twin's work was cut out for them. The ministry arrived on the scene a little while after the Death Eaters finally caught they bearings. The twins escaped with minor injuries. _

_But the one thing that keeps me up at night is when the Terrific Trio could be. I begin to finger the emerald pennant Harry gave me before he left. It was a flat, round piece of emerald attached to a simple silver chain._

_I hold the cool stone in my palm as I sit on the couch in the living room. I gaze absentmindedly to the Christmas tree; hypnotized by the blinking lightings._

'_Suck it up, Weasley. Big girls don't cry,'_

_I laugh silently to myself. Who knew that such a silly phrase like that can bring back so much memories._

_Ron, Hermione and Harry…were…god…I don't even know where my god-damned brother is! _

_No one knew where or when them went. All we know is that Hermione and Ron went with Harry on some kinda mission he had to complete for Dumbledore._

"Harry…"

¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ § ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤

Tears silently began to run down Ginny's face. It was plain to see that she missed Harry. Sure, everyone missed Harry, by no one, except Ginny and Fleur knew that Harry told Ginny that he loved…no…loves her; and that he ran away before Ginny could say anything.

Ginny, to put it plainly, was shocked. She did not know what to say…but after some time, she realized something…that she loves him.

They say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' and who ever said it was right.

¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ § ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤ . § . ¤ ° « ΅ × ΅ » ° ¤

_A/N – it's noting big…something I thought of between waking and sleeping. AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
